The present invention relates to conveyor belt systems used in a mining material production or distribution facility. More specifically, the present invention relates to overhead conveyor belt systems where, by elevation of the conveyor belt systems from the manufacturing or distribution facility floor, valuable floor space is reclaimed. While elevation of the conveyor belt system reclaims valuable floor space for the positioning of additional processing stations or movement of items between different locations in a facility, these elevated conveyor belt systems present operational hazards to workers on the facility floor.
Overhead conveyor belt systems are supported by a large frame member, with return roller assemblies supporting the conveyor belts along their return paths. These return rollers are often exposed and extend well below the support frame structures, posing various hazards to workers. The rollers create a pinch point hazard. These extended rollers pose a significant strike hazard to workers walking under the system. These rollers may also fall from the frame members and injure a worker. Additionally, the rollers may fall into other processing machinery causing machinery damage or manufacturing delays. Finally, the exposed rollers may pose a significant pinching hazard, wherein the rollers may draw loose materials or a worker's limbs between the roller and the belt. These hazards are more pronounced where the rollers extend in close proximity to a work station area where a worker's attention will be focused on performing a particular mining, manufacturing or distribution task.
In operations where the conveyors move significant amounts of loose material, the loose materials may adhere to the belts and accumulate in critical locations along the belt track, subjecting the system to additional wear and tear, and premature equipment failures.
Conventional roller guards can protect against many of these hazards. However, these guards often do not permit inspecting the return rollers while the conveyor system is in operation. Thus, the accumulation of debris in the rollers may not be detected until predetermined inspection intervals, which may not be scheduled until after significant damage to the rollers or belt has already been sustained.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that protects workers from the hazards of exposed rollers during operation of the conveyor belt system. The device should also prevent the accumulation of debris in the belt system while providing ready inspection means for detecting the accumulation of damaging debris therein. Similarly, the device should be easily removed to assist maintenance personnel with the removal of accumulated debris.
Similarly, since the guards are intended to improve the safety and reliability of existing conveyor systems, they should be readily adapted to fit a wide range of existing conveyor systems and configurations.